Marooned
by luv2write0205
Summary: Hotch and Emily get lost on the way to a crime scene. What can they do to pass the time? Written for the August Week 1 Open Character Prompt…A birthday fic for Hotly81173


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any part of Criminal Minds or the characters…

**Summary: **Hotch and Emily get lost on the way to a crime scene. What can they do to pass the time? Written for the August Week 1 Open Character Prompt…A birthday fic for **Hotly81173**

**Author's Note: **Special thanks to **l luv emily prentiss 2012 **for suggesting this prompt and to **hot4booth **for including it on the prompt page. Happy early Birthday, **Hotly81173, **my fellow Hotly shipper. I hope that you have a blessed and wonderful birthday!

"_Your words are my food, your breath my wine. You are everything to me."  
-Sarah Bernhardt_

**~*OoO*~**

**Marooned **

Emily sighed, looking out the window of the black SUV, her eyes connecting with the miles of grassy area that she was pretty sure they had passed already. Her eyes traveled to the man next to her, the driver, her boss. His lips were set in the tight stoical expression that she so often saw on his face. His dark hair was slicked with gel, perfect with not a hair out of place.

"Hotch?" she murmured. His dark eyes glanced over to her for about a second, but she knew that she had gained his attention.

"What is it, Prentiss?" he answered, gripping the steering wheel harder than before. They were both irritated. It had been a long week and all they were doing was driving around in circles. They should have arrived at the crime scene about two hours ago, but here they were, lost in the middle of nowhere.

"I think we passed this already" she replied in a low voice. Hotch rolled his eyes inwardly, he knew that already. Emily knew that Hotch was annoyed, probably more than she was at the moment.

"I can't even call anyone on the team; we're in a dead zone" Emily remarked, trying her cell phone yet again, but failing to get any reception. "We've been driving around for hours". Before either of them could speak again, the SUV started to slow down, and then it stopped completely.

"What the fu-, oh shit. We're out of fricking gas" Emily muttered. "Where the hell do we get gas? We're in the middle of nowhere with no cell phone reception."

Both Emily and Hotch climbed out of the SUV and Hotch went around the front to pop the hood. Grey smoke poured into the air from a lack of gas and Emily coughed, trying to clear her throat of the smog.

"Now what?" she added. The brunette crossed her arms over her chest, looking at her supervisor for an answer. Hotch always seemed to have a solution to every problem and she still didn't doubt him yet.

"I guess the only thing we can do is wait for someone to find us" Hotch answered seriously. "There aren't any stores or gas stations for miles; just grassland and we have no cell phone reception".

"But we could be stuck here for days with nothing to do, eat or drink. What about if I need to go to the bathroom or if-"

"Prentiss, calm down. We're going to be fine. We'll walk if we have to. We'll find some way out of this, I promise" Hotch noticed that his subordinate had started pacing back and forth in the dirt, her black boots digging into the soil.

"Easy for you to say. You're not a worry wart, like I am" Emily muttered. Hotch continued to watch her pace back and forth in the dirt. She finally pulled herself into the backseat of the SUV after about five minutes of nervous pacing, a bad habit of hers.

**~*OoO*~**

Hotch peered into the backseat, seeing Emily sprawled out, the sounds of the game, Temple Run, coming from her phone. Her tired brown eyes were focused on the screen, but he could see her glancing at her watch every five minutes, then glancing out the window. It had been five hours already and both of them were tired. They had tried to walk as far as they could to find a gas station, but nothing but grassland greeted them, empty grassland.

Hotch glanced at his own watch, noticing that it was seven thirty already. He was at least a little self-assured that Jack was going to be okay because he was staying at Jessica's for the weekend and today was a Friday too.

Suddenly he heard a groan from the backseat. Emily was sitting up, sighing, and leaning her head back in boredom. "Hotchhh, I am so bored" she mumbled lightly, noticing that he was looking at her questionably. "This was not how I planned on spending my Friday night".

"Me neither" was his answer. "But we have no choice, unless you have any interesting things to do in mind". The way Hotch said that made her heart thump louder in her chest. Emily imagined the things that they could do to pass the time, zealous, lust-filled, passionate actions. The very thought of herself and Hotch having sex together made her shudder in excitement.

Since their avid dance at JJ's wedding, Emily had been trying harder than ever to harbor feelings for her sexy boss, but it was becoming especially hard for her. Emily made eye contact with Hotch, and then patted the seat next to her, a pure gesture that she wanted him nearer to her.

Hotch climbed into the backseat next to Emily. Maybe this was his chance; maybe he should take Dave's advice about pursuing something with her and just make a move. Hotch looked at her again once he was settled and saw her eyes, which had been locked on his lips, were now fluttering closed.

Both dark haired profilers leaned in leisurely, brushing their noses against each other's ever so slowly. Then, Emily's mind went blank went she felt Hotch's gentle lips pressed against hers, his fingertips caressing her jaw lightly. Their first kiss was very chaste, but it was fantastic in every way possible. It lasted maybe seven seconds, but it was completely amazing.

Hotch gently pulled away from the brunette, giving them both a chance to catch their breath before he leaned in again, kissing her more passionately. His tongue massaged her lower lip, slowly slipping into her mouth to stroke her own and sending shivers through her entire body. Her mouth was warm on his and while the kiss was becoming more and more heated, the two had moved closer to each other, their bodies pressed tightly together.

Moaning into his mouth, Emily felt his lips move to her exposed neck, nipping and sucking on the soft skin. She let out another loud moan. She didn't stop him when he removed her top nor did he stop her when she removed his shirt. Why would they stop? They had wanted this for so long and absolutely nothing was going to come between this moment, a moment that they would both treasure for life.

**~*OoO*~**

"There it is" Morgan murmured, spotting the black, Bureau issued, SUV parked on the dirt road. Dave nodded, pulling their SUV next to the other one. Morgan approached the SUV and knocked on one of the tinted windows, struggling to see of either of his friends were in there.

The door unlocked and slowly opened and Morgan almost gasped at his friend's appearance. Both Emily and Hotch climbed out of the SUV, both looked obviously sleepy and worn out. Morgan also noticed that Emily looked like she had dropped five pounds from a loss of food.

"Are you two okay?" Morgan asked the brunettes, who both slowly nodded. Their clothes were badly disheveled as well. At that moment, Morgan began to wonder what his friends had actually been up to while they had been stuck out here in the wilderness for eight hours.

"It's a good thing that Babygirl was able to track your cell phones so that we could find you two. What happened? You must have really gotten lost. You're not even heading in the right direction at all" Morgan added.

"Why thank you, Morgan" Emily began sarcastically. "No really, thanks for finding us. If it wasn't for someone being stubborn, then we probably would have not gotten as mislaid as we did".

Emily shot a glare at Hotch, who raised his eyebrows at the brunette agent, who continued her banter. "Oh well, let's get something to eat; I'm starving and I really have to pee".

Once Morgan and the rest of the team were out of earshot, Hotch leaned down to whisper in Emily's ear. "Was that little remark supposed to turn me on?" he whispered, making the brunette smirk at his remark.

"Maybe, maybe not. What do you think I have on my mind right now?" she answered, seeing his eyes widen, that which made her feel self-satisfaction all at once.

"Yeah, well I wasn't the one who suggested that we have sex in the back of a Bureau issued SUV" Hotch objected. This time it was Emily's turn to look shocked.

"Don't tell me you weren't happy to participate" Emily answered, their conversation still in whispers. When Morgan turned to open the car door of the second SUV, Emily shot Hotch a smirk before lifting herself into the backseat and shutting the door behind her.

Hotch hesitated for a moment before making his way to the other side of the SUV. He knew that Emily liked to have things her way, but he was an alpha male, and well…alpha males always get whatever they want no matter what the cost may be.

**~*OoO*~**

"_You will find as you look back upon your life that the moments when you have truly lived are the moments when you have done things in the spirit of love."  
-Henry Drummond_

**~*OoO*~**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**A Happy Birthday, once again to Hotly81173.**

**Reviews are perfect presents. :)**


End file.
